


Not broken

by runnerfiveisacat



Category: Is It a Sin to Love Thee? - Anonymous (Poem)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runnerfiveisacat/pseuds/runnerfiveisacat
Summary: This is a poem I'm writing as a friend told me he was broken when he couldn't rise from the ground without help.
Kudos: 3





	Not broken

You told me you are broken

couldn't get off the dock without me grasping your 

arm elbow, using full weight to pull.back. Thought

we were going into the lake full bodies instead

of our toes we've soaked hours in July water in sun around minnows

you think you're broken. Bad knees with young active boys

boys who jump off old wood docks wrestle each other for the right pirate ship lego climb the willow trees 

downtown drought job. Homebound until work recalls you 

You aren't broken

Your eldest boy screaming watch me kayak dad

The lake wakes from speeding bass boats

Rocking him in time

Waves hitting your kicking ankles resting

You aren't broken

Your singing


End file.
